


Властелин колец

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Когда Златан приходит в библиотеку, чтобы вернуть книгу, его ждёт большой сюрприз.





	Властелин колец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lord of the Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765382) by [anadelonge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/pseuds/anadelonge). 



Властелин колец, изданный одним томом. Именно эта огромная книга с грохотом упала перед Максвеллом на стол в публичной библиотеке, где он работал. Он ненавидел, когда люди так обращались с книгами, и этот раз не стал исключением. Лишь стол разделял Максвелла и сделавшего это мужчину: то был высокий незнакомец с длинными волосами, стянутыми в милый хвостик, и широченной — насквозь фальшивой — улыбкой, чуть ли не зловеще демонстрирующей все зубы. В обычной ситуации Максвелл бы испугался такого громилы, но только не сейчас, только не с таким забавным выражением лица.  
  
— Доброе утро. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Привет! Я хочу вернуть книгу.  
  
— Отлично, я только проверю дату, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, — эта простая фраза отчего-то испугала незнакомца. Максвелл открыл нужную вкладку и приготовился печатать. — Итак, вас зовут?  
  
— Златан, очень приятно! А тебя?  
  
— Что? — Максвелл нахмурился.  
  
— Ты узнал моё имя, так что я спрашиваю твоё.  
  
— Ох, — это было что-то новенькое. За всё время работы ещё никто не спрашивал, как его зовут. — Ну, я спросил имя, чтобы найти вашу карточку в системе... Ладно, я Максвелл.  
  
— Какое чудесное имя! К слову, ты же новенький? Не помню, чтобы видел тебя в прошлый раз.  
  
— Странно, я работаю тут уже три месяца... Иии, вот оно: я устроился на следующий день после того, как вы взяли книгу, — Максвелл произнёс это, обращаясь к компьютеру.  
  
— Какое совпадение! — Златан обхватил лицо ладонями в притворном удивлении. — Если бы я только пришёл тогда на денёк попозже, чтобы встретить тебя!  
  
— Ну, мы встретились сейчас. Мне жаль, но вы должны были вернуть книгу два месяца назад.  
  
— Но... Ой, да брось! Ты вообще видел, какая она здоровенная? Невозможно прочитать такую махину за месяц!  
  
Максвелл с сочувствием посмотрел на книгу, хотя и так знал, насколько она большая, ведь уже читал её.  
  
— Да, вы правы. Вам хотя бы понравилось?  
  
— Ну, — Златан снова натянул свою пугающую улыбку, только теперь он ещё и чесал затылок. — Знаешь, на самом деле, я не дочитал. Все в таком восторге от этой книжки, и я сказал себе: «Если даже подросток может прочитать её, то и Златан сможет». Но Господи Боже! Я не понял ни слова! Книга такая утомительная, я думал, что подохну от скуки!  
  
— Ох, мне так жаль слышать это. Это плохо. В том смысле, что теперь вам придётся оплатить штраф за книгу, которая вам даже не понравилась.  
  
Златан отступил от стола.  
  
— Какой штраф?  
  
— Штраф за задержку. Как я уже сказал, вы должны были вернуть книгу два месяца назад.  
  
— И... Сколько я должен?  
  
— Давайте посмотрим. Полтора доллара за каждый день просрочки, значит... — на мгновение Максвелл пожалел, что не преуспевал в математическом классе. Не то чтобы это была его вина: числа были такими запутанными и отказывались укладываться в голове.  
  
— Господи, девяносто долларов! — воскликнул Златан, когда Максвелл ещё только достал калькулятор. Все посетители уставились на них, и Максвелл испугался, что начальство отчитает его за такое.  
  
— Тише, это же библиотека!  
  
— Прости, просто... — внезапно лицо Златана озарилось, словно ему что-то пришло в голову. — Слушай, мне очень жаль, что я не пришёл за книгой на пару дней попозже. Может, твоё милое личико мотивировало бы меня дочитать до конца.  
  
Максвелл не мог в это поверить. Златан действительно флиртовал с ним, чтобы избежать штрафа? Такого никогда не случалось прежде, и от одной только мысли, что он мог бы так поступить, Максвелл отвел взгляд и покраснел.  
  
— Эй, красавчик, не смущайся. Я сказал чистую правду. Ты ужасно милый, я уверен, что девчонки не дают тебе прохода. Ну, или мальчишки, не знаю.  
  
Нет, только не эта жуткая улыбка.  
  
— Так... Мне действительно нужно работать, так что...  
  
— Знаешь, — прервал его Златан и чуть ли не лёг на стол, — возможно, нам стоило бы выбраться куда-нибудь. Может, ты бы почитал мне и объяснил непонятные моменты! Уверен, что ты умён так же, как и красив, а твой ангельский голосок обязательно донесёт до меня истину, чтобы я наконец-то проникся книгой! И раз уж ты здесь хозяин, сможешь принести её на наше небольшое свидание.  
  
— Я не совсем...  
  
— Великолепно! Будет здорово, если ты дашь мне свой номер, чтобы я позвонил и сказал, где и когда мы встретимся!  
  
Максвелл мог понять, почему Златан флиртовал с ним, чтобы не платить штраф. Но на самом деле звать его на свидание? Возможно, это было уже слишком. Или он просто не привык, чтобы его приглашали на свидание. Он уже давно не ходил на настоящие свидания и напомнил себе, что в последний раз это не закончилось ничем хорошим.  
  
— Мой номер?  
  
— Расслабься, парень. Я зову тебя на свидание, а не предложение делаю.  
  
О да, отличный способ успокоить его. Хотя Златан и пугал, он не был так уж плох. И всё же Максвелл не мог дать свой номер телефона человеку, который не прочел ни главы из его любимой книги. Немного подумав, он нашёл отличный выход.  
  
— Ладно, дам тебе свой номер. Только не потеряй.  
  
С этими словами Максвелл принялся что-то писать на небольшой бумажке, прикрывая её ладонью от Златана. У него ушло на это какое-то время, так что Златан решил, что помимо номера там было что-то милое.  
  
— Ни за что! — Златан выхватил записку, не забыв «случайно» пройтись по пальцам Максвелла, и спрятал её в карман, даже не взглянув. — До скорой встречи, красавчик.  
  
Златан покинул библиотеку, напоследок оглянувшись и подмигнув Максвеллу, уверенный, что его план сработал. Он знал, что не был самым обворожительным мужчиной на свете, но если он в чём и был мастером, так это во флирте. Он мог покорить любое сердце и обычно пользовался этим даром, чтобы избежать того, что ему не нравилось (или чтобы заставить кого-нибудь делать это вместо него).  
  
И пусть обычно он пускал свой дар в ход, чтобы получить выгоду, иногда ему действительно нравились люди, которых он очаровывал. Тот смущённый парень из бибиотеки, Максвелл, казался очень славным малым. Пусть это и было лишь частью плана, Златан правда хотел сходить с ним на свидание. Может, он наконец-то поймёт ту тупую книжку, от которой без ума его маленький племянник. Может, они обойдутся без чтения вовсе.  
  
Он не позвонил Максвеллу, когда вернулся домой: хотел немного подождать, пока тот закончит работать. Это время Златан провёл, предаваясь мечтам об их первом свидании. О том, куда Максвелл захочет пойти. О том, что произойдёт после. В конце концов Златан достал из кармана записку и развернул её, чтобы позвонить.  
  
_Дорогой странник,_  
_пожалуйста, не забудь этот важный номер:_  
_$ 90._


End file.
